parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1.
Here is part one of The Aristotrolls by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more Transcript *(the scene opens to Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Aristotrolls style as the Fun and Fancy Free plays, because the movie features) *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more *Chorus: Fun, fun, fun and fancy-free, Full of fun and fancy-free, That's the way I wanna be, I don't let my troubles trouble me, Fancy free, Full of, full of fun, Got no time to worry none, Too busy singin' in the sun, sweet sun. If you should have a chronic ache, Pills won't make you strong, The only tonic you should take, Is a teaspoonful of song. So if you'd really like to be, Happy-go-lucky, just like me, Drown your frowns, my friend, and you will see, You'll see, That you'll be full of fun and-fancy free. Come along, lend an ear; see it for yourself, Meet a guy who's got a song, Troubles are on the shelf, He's so happy all the livelong day, Livin' life the simple way, Knowin' it's the only way to be, Just full of fun, full of fun and fancy-free. (a truck goes by with Bluto, a friendly butler, who drives the truck, which is carrying Blue on the end, Bridget riding next to him, and inside the back of the truck, Hugolina, a mother troll, and her children, Rit, Rat, and Rut) *Bridget: Thanks for the ride, Bluto. *Bluto: You're welcome. *Hugolina: Sure is nice of a ride to come with Bridget, right, kids? *Rat: Yeah, wait until we get to a mansion. *Rit: Thanks for letting us ride with you, Blue. *Blue: You're quite welcome, kids. *Bridget: Come along, Hugolina, kids, come along Oh, and Bluto, I'm expecting my attorney, Maurice. You remember him, of course. she leaves, Bluto says for himself *Bluto: Of course, Granny. How could anyone forget him? This should be interested when he arrives. *Maruice: (piloting a motorcar, arrives) Hello, Mr. Bluto. *Bluto: Oh, good day, Maurice. Bridget was expecting you. She can't wait to see you. Shall we take the elevator? *Maurice: Sure! Let's go. (they take the elevator upward. The music 'Darth Vader's theme' plays as Maurice and Bluto sigh) I'll go see Bridget while you go have a rest. *Bridget: Welcome, Mauirce. Let's sit and have a chat for the moment. *Maurice: Okay. Now, then, who are the beneficiaries? *Bridget: Well, as you know, I have no living relatives. And naturally, I want my beloved trolls to be always well cared for. Certainly, no one can do this, except for my faithful serveant, Bluto. *Maurice: Really?! My lady, you mean to say you're leaving your vast fourtune to Sylvester? Everything you possess? Your stocks and bonds? This mansion? Your lovely statues? Treasures? Jewels? *Bridget: Oh, no, no, of course not. To my trolls. *Maurice: To your trolls? *Bluto: Pets?! *Bridget: Yes, of course. I just wish for the trolls to inherit first. Then if you they live on, the entire estate will revert to Bluto. *Bluto: (growls angrily, grabs, and throws a red toy train engine and its red coal tender at the wall, only to break it apart, much to his brothers' great surprise) Pets inherit first?! Ha! They've got to be kidding. And why do I come after the pets? Because it's just not fair! (stands up, but bumps his head on the intercom, and groans) Ouch! I mean, each pet will live about forever, I can't wait... and character has every live! That's four times twelve, times nine... No, it's less than that. Anyway, that's more than I'll ever live. I'll be gone! No, oh, no. They'll be gone. I'll think of a way. After all, there are millions of reasons why I should. All of them dollars. Millions. Those pets have got to go! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof